


Dream Control

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mind alteration, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: With the challenge festering in Hell, and ruffling feathers in heaven, Loki calls on his favorite angel to try his hand. The King of Nightmares calls on heaven’s best miracle-worker and offers up the chance for revenge.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Second Fall





	Dream Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for “The Second Fall Challenge” by @neversatisfiedgirlfics and I. The challenge is open to all fandoms, so please feel free to join in if you feel so inspired. I was inspired by @fanfic-collection ‘s Demon fic to write this. It’s one of my favorite AU Loki works and I highly recommend it! As for this work, here it is. I wrote Loki as a Drude demon, and the Reader as a Virtue. Any and all feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!

The night is neutral. 

Loki wandered it like a shadow. Slipping from one time zone to the next, he could remain unseen by sunlight for years. Like sand through a keyhole, he could creep into people’s minds. Into their dreams. 

But tonight, he wasn’t looking to give out nightmares. He was looking for you. 

“Always the same dance.”

Loki whirled around, his hair shimmering in the full moonlight and suburbia street lamps. 

You leaned up from the wall you’d been resting on. “You hide from the light. I hide from the dark. And we find each other in the grey of the world.” A teasing smile tugged at your lips. “What do you want this time?”

At first, you thought he was tricking you, playing meek. Then you reached out for him in concern. His brow was furrowed. He shied from your touch. Between his pointed teeth, his bottom lip was worried almost bloody. 

“My love, what is it?”

“There is no other choice.” He finally took your hand, sighing at the warmth that seeped into his frigid fingers. “You know of the challenge. I had hoped to compete, but now I’m not sure I want to.” His grip tightened as you flinched. “Do you trust me, Y/N? Will you follow me? If just for only one more night.”

He was scared. The green in his eyes kept flickering over with an icy blue like you hadn’t seen since his banishment. Odin lost two sons that day, and not an ounce of pride. 

With a nod, you accepted. But he was trembling so much you weren’t sure if he’d be able to move without help. Gently you ran your fingers over the horns he insisted on sporting. “Of course. If… if you tell me why you have to contort your skull with these.”

Finally, a smirk. “Because the horns I used to blow around the throne were this curved. And because they make me look dashing.” He smiled. “Come. The night is fading.”

Three houses down, you realized the goal. 

For ten long years, what should have been a blip for an angel, you had been piecing together the perfect couple. One human was a professor. The other was an entrepreneur. First you placed perfect glances across crowded busses, coffee shops, and city parks. Their first meeting a flock of your peers watched enraptured as they both adorably stumbled through introductions. On the day they married, the clouds sang with sunshine. The couple was destined to have a child; that child to have a child, and so on. Then, five generations later, the blissful love story would be the inspiration for a great leader to rise up among the humans and bring a resurgence of care to help the whole world. 

It fell apart in a week. 

As you looked down on the professor, you fumed thinking about the higher angel that ruined your plans. 

“He wanted you to fail,” Loki said, stroking your hair. “How petty of your rival… to take something that would bring millions of souls to the fold… and dash them for his own ‘required’ task. I don’t think the downfall of one pitiful mortal company was worth the price of your goal.” 

With his thumb and forefinger, he turned your face away from your sleeping subject. Brilliant green eased your fiery rage more than walking through an endless forest ever could. 

“It is petty,” you admitted, “but it is heaven’s plan.” A sigh rippled in your throat. “Nothing to be done.”

“Yes there is.” Loki stepped around to stand at the professor’s head. “If a simple letter could make this mortal shift life plans enough to file for divorce and transfer, then imagine what a simple dream could do.” He wiggled his fingers over the sleeper’s head. “But this isn’t my mind to… fix.”

“No.” 

“Y/N-”

You backed up against the wall, careful not to let your wings knock anything over. “I’ll admit- yeah. I have… c- considered re- rebelling. But- but for something like this? It’s not enough, ástin mín.”

“Then what will?” He was suddenly in front of you, cupping your face in his hands. “I fell because my perfect brother got a splinter from the wrong tree. And then his best friend fractures the love story you created for these two mortals, and their descendants? It’s not a coincidence, Y/N!” Loki gripped your arms, holding back by a millimeter from shaking you. “We haven’t been able to be together in over two thousand years. You get the opportunity of eternity to create something we- you can’t experience without heaven’s mandate. And they rip it from your fingers.”

Tears were streaming down your cheeks. “Why?”

“There is nothing more corrupt in heaven’s eyes than creation.” Regret creeped into his eyes when you sobbed. “What are you going to do, miracle-worker?”

He stepped back when your aura started to glow. The throbbing red eased into a softer sleepy black as you had a series of thoughts. 

It wouldn’t take much. If you did this right, really all they’d see was memories. The good times. Being with their partner. Seeing their face light up when a deal came through. Dancing in their pajamas in the middle of the night. 

You snapped your hand back. This was wrong. Even if it was revenge, your subject was happy pursuing their new life. Right? Just a quick glance. A second of time to see what Fandral path had led-

No. 

No. No. No. 

The mortal was miserable! All of the happiness you’d built for them, for the two of them… barely a grain of sand of that remained. But the opportunity was too good. If they missed out, would they regret it for the rest of their life? 

You could fix this. 

Loki was right. There is nothing more corrupt than creation. But if you could add something to that: there’s nothing more corrupt than hurting innocent souls. 

Reaching out, your aura glowed bright around the shadow you needed. Your wings spread wide, both pairs. A single finger pressed to the mortal’s forehead. From here, you filled their mind with what it felt like to feel the love that heaven originally sent. The warmth of their partner’s arms around them. You reshowed them the storm you created, just so they’d have an excuse to cuddle all night long. Which blossomed into more. You showed them everything you’d given them . Everything you wished you could share with Loki. 

The mortal smiled in their sleep. From what you could see, they were going to go back onto the plan you’d set into place. Though other angels could come in behind you and try to undo the work, it at least wouldn’t harm these two. 

Loki gently placed his hand on your shoulder. “Time to go.”

Outside a storm was brewing. Angry lightning split the sky. In a flash of your wings, you’d flown Loki and yourself to a desert a hundred miles away. The storm followed you. A strike hit the sand a few yards away, creating fulgurite. Six more surrounded you in rapid succession. 

“Y/N-”

“Loki,” you shivered in his embrace. “I’m falling.”

He grit his teeth as the wind picked up. “I can get you out of this. I can-”

“I’m not afraid. Please.” Cupping his face in your palm, you smoothed your thumb over his cheek. He leaned into the touch. “Please, help me show them I have made my choice.” You brought your lips closer to his. “My choice… to no longer be denied the love I want. My choice to be with you-”

The kiss took your breath away. Or was it the tornado spinning with the pair of you in the epicenter? His lips branded the skin he could find outside your tunic. Your nails left welts on his. Two thousand years of missing out, each second of which you regretted, dissolved in a moment of bliss. The bliss of knowing what living the dream felt like. 

You broke away for air first. Loki’s lips were swollen, his eyes were bright, and his hair was a mess. You assumed you looked the same. 

Loki offered you his hand. “Come with me? If even just for tonight?”

“No.” When he frowned, you giggled. “For today. And as long as we want.”

He chuckled. “Being close to the mortals has made you, how do they phrase it? Cheesy.”

“Lay off it.”

The storm was distant static in your ears. Nothing in heaven mattered to you any more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting link as to why I made Loki the demon: the pentagram is called Drudenfuss in German. Drudenfuss is also a name for mistletoe, the plant Loki, in one way or another, used to kill his brother, Baldr.
> 
> ástin mín = my love (Icelandic)


End file.
